Automatic
by One Man Cult
Summary: Songfic blah, blah, blah. No plot yadda, yadda, yadda. K/N etc, etc, etc.


Disclaimer: Love Hina is the property of TV Tokyo and Kodansha. I'm making absolutely no profit from this.  
  
Spoiler warning: If you haven't finished the manga, read this anyway and have the ending spoilt.  
  
'Automatic' is written and performed by Utada Hikaru, and is from her album 'First Love'. If you don't have her CD, buy it. It is a must-have CD. I'm not kidding. It is necessary to all life. Disobey and I will remove your soul from its vessel.  
  
The manga excerpts have been taken from Rurouni's translation and can be found at: http://www.geocities.com/rurouni_no_kaisou  
  
Japanese lyrics are from http://www.animelyrics.com, English lyrics are from http://www.megchan.com  
  
Author's stuff: This is the biggest ball of fluff I have ever written (chokes and coughs up a hairball)! I take no responsibility for any harm that may be caused by this monster. You'll find my other stuff on fanfiction.net as well. Please tell me if you're going to post this anywhere else. Reviews accepted, but keep in mind that this thing only took around three hours. For flames, see above threat to your person. Starts at the beginning of chapter 12. Finishes at chapter 14. The excerpts show be a guide as to where in the timeline this crap is. The original formatting was way better, but apparently the fanfiction.net server can't display italics and centered text at the same time.  
  
  
  
*************************************  
  
'Automatic'  
  
  
  
Nanakaime no beru de juwaki wo totta kimi  
  
(You pick up the phone on the seventh ring)  
  
1 Namae wo iwanakutemo  
  
(Even if I don't say my name)  
  
2 Koe de sugu wakatte kureru  
  
(You know who it is by my voice)  
  
3 Kuchibiru kara shizen to kobore ochiru merodii  
  
(The melody that falls naturally from my lips)  
  
"… So that's what Seta-san and I have been doing."  
  
"Hold on, Keitaro. Someone else wants to talk to you. I'll fax the forms over to you by tonight, okay? Remember to fill them in."  
  
"Sure thing o-BAA-san."  
  
"That's still Haruka-san to you." She handed over the phone.  
  
"Keitaro?"  
  
"Narusegawa? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. This place is really falling apart without you. Su-chan's just built a new Mecha Tama but she hasn't had anyone she could test it on."  
  
"Haha. Is that so? Hope she didn't put any ray guns on this one."  
  
"Listen, do you know… do you know when you're coming back?"  
  
"I'm not too sure, but I'll be coming back really soon. I missed you all, you know?"  
  
"…" Her lips curved upwards into a smile.  
  
"Sorry, Narusegawa. I have to go now. I'm being attacked by a big ape! Get off me! Get off…"  
  
"Goodbye, Keitaro…"  
  
4 Demo kotoba wo ushinatta shunkan ga ichiban shiawase  
  
(But I was most happy when I lost my words)  
  
****************************************  
  
5 Iya na koto ga atta hi mo  
  
(Even on days when I have problems)  
  
6 Kimi ni au to zenbu futtonjau yo  
  
(When I see you, they all fly away)  
  
7 Kimi ni aenai my rainy days  
  
(On my rainy days, when I can't see you)  
  
8 Koe wo kikebu jidouteki ni sun will shine  
  
(Just by hearing your voice, automatically the sun will shine)  
  
'Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!' Naru chastised herself. Every time they were on the phone together, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the things she wanted to say. Sometimes it wasn't even anything important. For some reason today, she had wanted to tell him all about the terrible day she had, and how she came home from Todai and was attacked by a flying robot turtle. But even that couldn't dampen her spirits now. 'He's coming back soon. He said so.' Even the fact that he was coming back put her mind at ease. 'He said he missed us. I wish I could tell him… tell him that I…'  
  
**************************************  
  
9 It's automatic, soba ni iru dake de  
  
(It's automatic, just by being by your side)  
  
Sono me ni mitsumerareru dake de  
  
(Just by you looking at me with those eyes)  
  
10 Dokodoki tomaranai  
  
(The excitement won't stop)  
  
11 No to wa ienai I just can't help  
  
(I can't say no, I just can't help it)  
  
12 It's automatic, dakishimerereru to  
  
(It's automatic, when I'm held by you)  
  
13 Kimi to paradise ni iru mitai  
  
(It seems like we're in paradise)  
  
14 Kirakira mabushikute  
  
(Shining brightly)  
  
15 Me wo tsuburu to sugu I feel so good  
  
(I close my eyes and soon I feel so good)  
  
16 It's automatic  
  
(It's automatic)  
  
"Narusegawa!"  
  
"Ahhhh! Keitaro!!!"  
  
"What's up with you!? It took me some time to get back here, and you're here avoiding me?"  
  
"No…nothing! It didn't matter to me if you were here or not!" she said as she turned away.  
  
"What? Why are you saying stuff like that? I… I do feel pretty lonely."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was in America, the only person I really wanted to see… was you…!"  
  
"Um…" she started, trying to think of a retort. "Why…why are you talking like a kid!? Stupid!" Naru said as she hit Keitaro.  
  
"That hurts!" he exclaimed as her fist impacted.  
  
"When I'm not by your side… you can't do anything right!" said Naru, putting him into a headlock.  
  
"What are you saying!? At the airport, weren't you the one crying?"  
  
"Why… why did you bring that up again…?"  
  
"Naru, admit it… You're really happy that I'm back!"  
  
"No I don't! I… uh…"  
  
"Geez! You're not cute at all!"  
  
"Did Seta give you those glasses? They look good on you!"  
  
"What are you saying? I bought these glasses myself!"  
  
*************************************  
  
17 Amai na taido ga mada, fuan ni saseru kara  
  
(Your ambiguous attitude still makes me uneasy)  
  
18 Konna ni horeteru koto wa  
  
(So being this infatuated with you)  
  
19 Mou sukoshi himitsu ni shite oku yo  
  
(Is still necessary for a while)  
  
'I really don't understand Narusegawa. I think we're getting closer, and then she does something like this. I don't have any clue as to why she's running away. I'd ask her if I could, but she's gone, isn't she? Is it something I did? Maybe it was something I said. Maybe she doesn't like me at all, and that's why she's running away. Then again, she's always been like this. I guess it's part of who she is. Narusegawa's always so unsure of herself. Like the time she said that she liked me…maybe. What did that mean? The only thing I'm sure of is how much I like her. I love you, Narusegawa, and I'd follow you to the ends of the world to get you back.'  
  
**************************************  
  
20 Yasashisa ga tsurakatte hi mo  
  
(Even on the days when your kindness was hard to bear)  
  
21 Itsumo hontou no koto wo itte kureta  
  
(You always told the truth)  
  
22 Hitori ja nakenai rainy days  
  
(On rainy days when I can't cry alone)  
  
23 Yubiwa wo sawareba hora ne sun will shine  
  
(If I touch my ring, look, the sun will shine)  
  
"Agh, Narusegawa, are… are you okay? You're not injured, or anything?"  
  
"I like you…" she stated quietly.  
  
"… What?"  
  
"I like you! I really, really like you...!" she yelled. "Yes… I like you! I'm sorry for all this!" Naru started going slightly crazy. "Go ahead! Make fun of me! Laugh all you want! But I still like you! I like you! I really do!"  
  
'Wah…' Keitaro thought. 'Did she snap?'  
  
"I like you," Naru concluded.  
  
"Narusegawa… Thank you… Heh… You sure… Took your time…" Keitaro picked the ring up from its sandy resting place. "Hey… About this… Narusegawa…?" Naru snatched the ring from Keitaro's hand, and with tears in her eyes, proceeded to kiss him passionately. The two of them gently fell onto the beach.  
  
24 It's automatic, soba ni iru dake de  
  
(It's automatic, just by being by your side)  
  
25 Karadajuu ga atsuku natte kuru  
  
(My whole body gets warm)  
  
26 Harahara kakusenai, iki sae dekinai  
  
(I can't hide my excitement, I can't even take a breath)  
  
27 I just can't help it  
  
(I just can't help it)  
  
****************************************  
  
28 It's automatic  
  
(It's automatic)  
  
Akusesu shite miru to utsuru computer screen no naka, Chikachika shiteru moji te wo atete miru to, I feel so warm  
  
(When I access it I try to touch the glittering words inside the computer screen and I feel so warm)  
  
Naru turned on her computer to check her e-mail. With everybody looking over their shoulder to see what was happening in their relationship, it was downright embarrassing to show any form of closeness. One never knew if there was anyone spying on them. 'Hmmm, one new message,' thought Naru. She opened it up to read its contents.  
  
  
  
To my precious Naru,  
  
I love you.  
  
Kei.  
  
  
  
She couldn't help but smile. The effect those three little words had on her. Keitaro was working late at Todai helping Seta file away some new artefacts. 'He must have sent this during his break,' she thought. Naru was still surprised at how sweet Keitaro could be. 'Idiot.'  
  
**************************************  
  
29 It's automatic soba ni iru dake de  
  
(It's automatic, just by being by your side)  
  
30 Itoshii nante omowanai, Tada hitsuyou na dake  
  
(I don't think you're beloved, just necessary)  
  
31 Sabishii kara ja nai  
  
(It's not because I'm sad)  
  
32 I just need you  
  
(I just need you)  
  
At the end of the aisle, side by side. Surrounded by friends. No, more than friends. They were family. Seta standing up the front, officiating. Exchanging vows. The kiss. Launching the bouquet into the crowd. Getting on the van. The accident. Leaving for their honeymoon. So much had happened that to the couple it seemed like it was all a series of images, interwoven to form a rich mosaic: a mix of images, senses and emotions. It was simply too much to absorb. Keitaro and Naru walked hand in hand, down to the beach that was outside their hotel in this tropical hideaway.  
  
33 It's automatic, dakishimerareru to  
  
(It's automatic, when I'm held by you)  
  
They pulled each other closer…  
  
34 Kimi to paradise ni iru mitai  
  
(It seems like we're in paradise)  
  
A gentle sea breeze blowing around them…  
  
35 Kirakira mabushikute  
  
(Shining brightly)  
  
The setting sun cast an orange glow around the couple…  
  
36 I feel so good  
  
They kissed, signalling the start of their new life together.  
  
It's automatic... 


End file.
